The Flower Child
by Kisitiene
Summary: We know of a girl who Heero Yuy killed. The girl and her dog. He grived over them, he never stoped. But...what if... ONE SHOT!


**DISCLAIMER:** I own none of these characters nor do I own Gundam Wing! Even the little girl is not my own! Her older form is just my minds weird ideas, nothing else! This was written merely for pleasure.

What if, she never died. What if she escaped and lived on. What if Heero's gilt was all for nothing.

**What if, that little girl only lost her dog?**

It is the year After Colony 197. The war is over and semi-peace has flourished over the land. The Gundam Pilots are all seventeen years of age and living their lives in peace. Chang Wufei still works happily as a protector. Quatre Winner runs his father's company with the help of his 29 sisters. Trowa Barton, or Trinton Bloom, lives for and at the circus with his older sister, traveling wherever the wind takes him. Duo Maxwell lives at his junk yard with Hilde, who is as big of a pain in the neck as always. And our hero, literally, Heero Yuy, stays in the shadows and watches over Relena Peacecraft.

But as of now, he decided he deserved an evening off.

The sun gleamed down upon the sleeping past soldier. His usual attire upon his smooth slightly tanned skin. His dark, now lighter than usual, hair swayed slightly in the nice breeze. Earth was so peaceful now. He had also been spending more time outside than usual. His skin had a nice soft tan and his hair had lightened from the bleaching rays of the sun. But his eyes, oh his eyes. They were brighter and more beautiful than ever before. There was only one thing that really stayed the same in the boy. And that was his smile. It was still reserved and no one saw it upon his face. That is, except for today. He lay there with a peaceful look upon his face, a sense of peace radiating off of his body. Only one thing brought him from the world of his own. A female's voice.

"Hey, you're that boy!"

Eyes slowly opened and peered up at a smiling pale face. Short light brown hair fell around it, framing the delicate face perfectly. It was the girl who had spoken. Her eyes were closed and her mouth was open in a smile, she seemed to be laughing a bit. Eyes went to the girl's arms where a small tan puppy lay upon his back. Her clothes, he took note, were of bright colors. Probably because it was so hot out. Also, she probably was just at school or something of the sort. A pink jacket with golden buttons, white undershirt, and a darker pink bow tie were very hard to miss. And her light blue skirt, trimmed with gold, was a very nice touch. Noticing she was wearing Mary Janes and short socks, he defiantly knew she had to have been at school before coming here. Or maybe, she always dressed so…professional?...

"You don't remember me, do you? I shouldn't be surprised though, it was a while back. But, thank you. Even if you didn't mean to, you saved my life a few years back. I'm really grateful. I'm glad to see you haven't changed much." Her voice was sweet and mature. It wasn't high like those of younger children. She was obviously of a good age, even if her figure wasn't the most mature he had seen. But, she was still younger than Heero was, a few years atleast.

"Marrian! Come on back to the car! We are going to be late!" came a voice from the hill.

Looking over, Heero easily spotted a woman with long red hair, obviously not related to this girl before him. The one called Marrian.

"Yes Charlotte!" Marrian called back with a smile, finally opening her eyes. Looking at Heero, she gave him an amazing smile. "Thank you, so much. I hope to maybe really meet you one day." And with that, she ran off up the hill towards the woman.

Heero sat up and stared after the girl, shock covering his face. It was just like all those years ago with that girl and her puppy. But, what really got him, was her eyes. They were so bursting with joy and love, they were the color of the deepest and cleanest ocean imaginable. He had never seen anything like that before. It was like this girl was happy just because she was happy. Was there really something in this world to bring such joy to a person? To make them full of that much love?

All day. He thought over that all day. He could hardly sleep as that image of that girl stuck into his mind. Who was she really? How did she know him? When did he save her? And those eyes, my god those eyes.

Placing his head in his hands as he sat upon silken midnight blue sheets, he tried to clear his mind. After a while, he stood up and walked over to his laptop. He sat there in front of the closed machine, and just stared at its top. No, he couldn't. But why? Usually this is all he could do when he needed to clear his mind. But now, he just needed a walk. Besides, it was too hot in here and he could feel himself start to sweat. So, leaving his apartment, he slipped out and walked about ten yards to the ocean. He stared out over the glistening sea, when he heard that voice again.

"Come on Hero! You can do it! Fetch boy!"

Cobalt eyes shot over and he spotted the girl, Marrian, with her dog. She was smiling as she threw a small rubber ball and watched the puppy gaily run after it on the soft sand, stumbling here and there. He couldn't help but stare at her. Bad decision. Soon, Ocean eyes met his own and a smile was sent his way.

"If I didn't know any better, I would say you were stalking me." She let out a gay laugh as the dog ran back to her and she picked up the ball. One look away was all it took. For when she looked back, Heero was face down in the sand. "NO!" Running over, she turned Heero over and pulled his head into her lap. She felt his forehead but quickly retracted her hand. "He's burning up… I wonder, if he lives nearby…" Not feeling the least bit shy, she felt his body to find some type of identification of where he lived. "Sorry to pry, but you can't stay out here long, and my home is too far away…" Finally, she found his key and looked at the number engraved upon it. "Oh thank heavens…"

Using all of her effort, she carried Heero, very sloppily, to his home. Opening the door, she somehow managed to get him into bed and placed a wet towel over his forehead. Hero lay at Heero's feet and Marrian sat at his bed side. She stared down at the unconscious boy with a small, sad smile. Holding his ID card, which she had found in her search, in her hands, she read his name allowed. "Heero Yuy… I will never forget you…" Placing a small kiss on his cheek, she stood up and walked out. Leaving Hero at the boy's feet and a note on his bedside.

Dear Heero,

Thank you for everything you have done for me. I have yet to forget you from years ago and I will remember you until the day I die. I know that because you have somehow found your own way into my life. I hope we can some day meet again. And please, take care of Hero for me. I live on the colonies and I don't think he would fair well off of Earth when he is still so young. Good bye Heero.

Marrian Lowe Bloom

_**Upon this note, there sat a single yellow flower.**_


End file.
